creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyss Christer
Bio Alyss Mandy Christer is a 10 year old girl that was born an orphan. She was very fond of dolls and toys and mainly kept to herself a lot. Kids in her orphanage bullied and taunted her. When she tells her caretakers about the bullies, they are unable to do anything because there wasn't enough evidence that they were actually bullying her. When Alyss attempts to stand up for herself to the bullies, they beat her until she passes out. When she wakes up she finds herself tied to her bed while the entire building was on fire. She burned to death. She then comes back as an angry spirit and kills all her former bullies and caretakers and traps their souls in her toys and uses them as her slaves/play things for all eternity. Powers/Weapons Being a ghost, Alyss can do things like teleport to anywhere she wants. She has super strength, speed, and stealth. She can mind manipulate anyone she wants. She can fly as high as she pleases. Good combat skills. She also has telekinesis. Her main weapon when fighting is just herself. The way she kills people is just simply slitting their throat, stabbing them to death, pushing them into a vehicle (like a car, train, bus, etc.) so the get run over and die, hanging them, driving them to insanity thus causing them to commit suicide. She just kills them in anyway possible. Once they're dead she takes their souls and places it into her dolls/toys, making them her slave forever. Movelist * Doll Bomb - Alyss throws one of her dolls at her opponent that explodes * Heartz - Alyss takes her needle and pierces her opponents heart making them turn into mind slave (they aren't dead yet and won't die until she takes out the needle) * Shield - Her toys would grow in size and protect her from getting harmed * Instant regret - Alyss would make they cutest face she could make which would distract and loosen guard of her opponent * Tears of Angels - Alyss would stop and put her head up and start fake crying (which would seem like she's real crying) Eventually the opponent would get either annoyed of her cries when they realize they cant make her stop so they just give up or loosen they're guard and not realize that the Alyss that's crying before them is a fake and the real one is behind them with a mallet Super Move * Illusion - Alyss would create several different clones of herself causing the opponent to be confused to which is the real Alyss. Alyss would whisper a horrible memory the opponent had slowly driving them insane. One the opponent was on their knees she would say "Let me put you out of your misery..." Then gashes them in the head with a mallet either killing them or putting them into a deep coma. Creepy Finishers * Bloody Rain - Alyss would use one of her toys and make them grow in size then grabbing the opponents leg, making them hang upside down so their blood would rush to they're head. Alyss would come up and say " You never stood a chance...your WORTHLESS" if the opponent is older then her by more than 3 years she her last words to them would be " Can't believe you lost to a 10 year old..." Then she would slice they're head clean off then causing they're blood to spry everywhere. * Pity - Alyss would stop fighting for sec and fall to her knees and start fake crying which would seem like she's real crying to her opponents. She would cry until her opponent willingly gives up or they get too close by letting their guard down then she would deliver the final blow by teleporting behind them and gashing them in the head with a mallet, killing them or putting them into coma (only a hand full of proxies are immune to this power) Friendship * Alyss gives the opponent once of her dolls (that's not possessed) as a gift and hugs and (maybe) kisses the opponent on the cheek Poses Intro * Alyss is doing her own thing before seeing the opponent and giggles followed by saying " I will not have your body burned. I will not give you that honor. The beetles will feed on your eyes. The worms will crawl through your lungs. The rain will fall on your rotting skin until nothing is left of you but bones." Win * Alyss smiles brightly and giggles Victory * Alyss smiles and says "This was fun! We should do this again some other time!" to the opponent (If they're even alive) Win Quotes * "Haha! I win!" * Alyss walks up to the opponent that is saddened and says "Hey! Don't worry about it you'll do better next time! I know you will." Then walks away Arcade Mode Intro * Alyss was bored out her mind and kind of lonely one day until she heard of a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Like almost everyone else Alyss was a bit hesitant about going but soon agreed thinking maybe she could have a life where it would be her, her mom and her dad all as a happy family. Ending * After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Alyss felt a sharp pain in her head and stomach and fell to the ground screaming in pain. She eventually passes out. She awoke as a newborn baby. She soon realized she was a reincarnation of herself but now both her parents where alive now. And so was she. She lives out the rest of her life happy with both her parents. Theme Song Alyss Christer's Theme: Here-Alessia Cara (Lucian Remix) Category:Creepypasta Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters